


Making yourself useful

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futa OC, Occupied sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby wasn't exactly being the best roommate right now, so allowing Ann to use her as she saw fit was the least she could do for her.





	Making yourself useful

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based off a animation done for my by TheNaySayer34(Patreon name)  
Their twitter - @thenaysayer34

“You have a couch to sit on and yet you choose to take up space on the floor. Since when did you turn into a cat?”  
Maybe if she wasn’t so engross with how the heroines will deal with this spooky ranch they arrived at she would have faced the brown skinned woman behind her when she answered her complaint, but instead the laid out huntress kept her eyes glued to the comic book in her hands while she responded to her roommates grievance.  
“Sorry Ann but I just couldn’t help it. The floor feels so nice and cool right now and this spot is just the coolest right now.” Ruby said, still keeping her focus directed towards the comic book in front of her even as she flipped the page. The weather had been abnormally high as of late and unfortunately the two woman were unable to get someone out to fix the scythe-wielder’s air conditioner today so despite the inconvenience of the silver-eyed woman taking up space in front of their couch, Ann decided to let her grievance slide for now as she stepped around Ruby’s legs and let out a frustrated sigh as she plopped down onto the couch.  
“Fine fine whatever, it is way too hot to continue this right now.” Ann said, unfurling the fan she had in her hand so she could cool down her sweat stained naked body. She had just stepped out of Ruby’s room after an unsuccessful attempt at discerning the issue of her air conditioner, so she retreated to their much cooler living room so she could cool down before giving her roommate’s air conditioner another go. “I swear if that mechanic cancels on us again tomorrow I’m going to hunt that trick down an…” Ann stopped her sentence short at the revelation that the remote wasn’t where she had last left it before taking a look at her roommate’s air conditioner, “…Ruby Rose…” The flinch that came from the occupied woman in front of her told her all she needed to know about the status of the remote to their t.v.  
“…Okay look I can explain…” Ruby said, finally prying her attention away from the comic book in front of her so she could try and defend her actions. She was met with a neutral glare from her roommate when she looked over her shoulder.  
“I know you can’t, but I’m looking forward to watching you try.” Ann interjected.  
“ I’ve been waiting for the author of this comic book to put out a new issue for months now. The last issue ended with the four main heroine getting stranded after a crazy train crash. I...was just holding onto the remote until I had finished this issue and then I was going to give it right back I swear!” Ruby said, putting on her best puppy dog expression during her defense hopping it would help to sell her side. She was rather certain that her excuse wasn’t going to cut it as evident by Ann’s continued neutral expression, but Ruby still kept her pleading expression up in hopes that prolonged exposure would net her the victory and quite time she needed.  
“So you’re hiding the remote because you want to read in peace…is that it?” She could feel the pit in her stomach grow deeper at the neutral tone of her roommate, but Ruby wasn’t about to give up on her chance at an uninterrupted read. She furiously racked her brain together in an attempt to come up with a means to bribe the unfazed woman to let her continue to focus on her reading. She had been thinking long and hard about what she could do when suddenly her eyes finally happened upon her roomettes crotch, and an idea suddenly sprouted up in her mind.  
“Look I would…” Ruby paused her sentence so that she could arch her back and raise up her supple and healthy naked ass up so she could give her roommate a better view of the delicious treat, “Really, really, REALLY appreciate it if we could keep the T.V. off.” Making sure to wave her exposed ass in front of the woman, Ruby smirked as Ann’s uninterested glare was quickly betrayed by her own growing cock. It was obvious to both woman that Ann was interested in what Ruby was offering, so the brown-skinned woman let out a small chuckle as she slid down from the couch and got right behind her scythe-wielding roommate’s ass.  
“I suppose that it’s possible for the remote to stay hidden for now, but I’m going to need something, or someone to help keep my distracted from this heat.” Ann said, licking her lips as she grab the base of her cock. Now that it was time to seal the deal, Ruby reached back and grabbed one of her ass cheeks so that she could pull it to the side and give the woman behind her an exquisite view of her womanhood.  
“As long as I get to read in peace, I’m fine with you doing whatever you want.” Ruby promised, giving the aroused woman a smirk right before finally returning to her precious comic book below her.  
She had her permission, so Ann decided to waist no time in using the scythe-wielder however she saw fit. Gathering up a huge wad of spit in her mouth, Ann spat out a huge wad of saliva right onto her dick so that she could spread it around. She wanted to fuck her roommate, but she wasn’t about to stick her dick in without making sure it was properly lubed up. Then as she leaned over the occupied huntress and placed her hand on the silver-eyed woman’s shoulder, she thrust her cock directly into Ruby’s available pussy. Ann had been expecting the cry of ecstasy to come out of the woman below her, but what impressed her was that Ruby still managed to keep her focus directed on the colorful pages below her, the scythe-wielder whimpering slightly as she adjusted to the sudden penetration while she flipped the page and began reading the next page.  
The small period of adjustment she had given to Ruby was the only kindness Ann was going to offer to the busty scythe-wielder, the rest of their time together on the floor was going to consist of Ann rearing her waist back as she retracted enough of her cock until only half of her cock was still inside Ruby’s snatch before driving the whole thing back into her with enough force to push the occupied huntress forward.  
Her whole body consistently begin forced forward with every powerful thrust delivered by the woman behind her didn’t exactly make for the best reading conditions, but it was a vast improvement over trying to blot out the sounds that would have been coming from the television if she had allowed Ann to have her initial way, also while she would never admit it out loud Ruby loved any situation where Ann had the opportunity to use her like her own personal cock sleeve. Ann refused to allow any mercy for the reading huntress while she continued to drive her cock into her now drenched pussy with a large amount of force while holding onto her shoulder so that she put more force into her thrust.  
The entirety of her focus had been on enjoying watching the heroines of her comic book flee the farm they had been staying at, which meant that the intense thrust Ann was delivering to her rear end quickly sent her to a body shivering orgasm. Despite her intentions to enjoy her stories while Ann had her way with her, Ruby couldn’t help but take a brief break from reading the pages below her as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. Revealing in the intensity of her orgasmic pleasure, Ruby kept her eyes shut and continued to whimper like a wounded puppy as her orgasm continued to wash through her body and Ann refused to let up on her punishment of her roommate’s pussy. She had been enjoying the amazing sensation of her orgasm coupled with Ann’s brutal pounding, and as much as Ruby would have loved to gaze over her shoulder so she could watch the woman’s tit’s bouncing along with her intense thrust, Ruby was still far to curious to see how her book ended. Forcing her eyes open the silver-eyed woman diverted her attention back to the comic below her and picked back up where she had left off, fighting to keep her attention on the pictures on the pages in front of her and not the explosions of pleasure that detonated through her body with every devastating impact her ass cheeks received.  
Every impact against Ruby’s cheeks was loud enough to ring through the silent room the two were fucking in, save for the grunts of exertion coming from the brown-skinned woman and the heavy pants coming from the scythe-wielder in front of her, neither woman spoke a word to each other. Ruby truly wanted to finish her book and Ann wasn’t going to create noise to distract her, unfortunately for the two of them Ann’s temporary vow of silence meant she couldn’t warn the silver-eyed woman of her impending orgasm. The only thing she could do was tighten her grip on Ruby’s shoulder as she finally slammed her cock into her one last time before releasing a cry of ecstasy that was coupled with a flow of semen into Ruby. She was still fighting to keep her attention glued to the comic book below her, but that determination to find out what was happening didn’t stop her own mouth from allowing a devastating cry of pleasure to join in with her room mate behind her. With the addition of Ann’s warm cum entering her vagina and the feeling of her cock twitching with every spurt of cum coming out of Ann’s cock, Ruby couldn’t help but feel another intense wave of pleasure stack on top of her previous orgasm that she had yet to get over.  
Allowing her roommate to mount her ass and use her like a warm and tight cum sock hadn’t been her original plan when she had pulled out her much anticipated comic book today, but it would be impossible for the scythe-wielder to deny that she didn’t love every second of her surrendering her pussy to the woman behind her. However, she had yet to finish her comic book and now that the heroines had finally linked up with the rest of their friends she was dying to see how the rest of them reacted to the revelation that the immortal soul giving them instruction on what to do had no plan for saving the world.  
“Not that I didn't enjoy that and everything, but...can I go back to reading in peace now?” Ruby asked, pausing from her book so she could look over her shoulder and address her roommate instead of dismissing her like a cheap whore.  
“Heh…yeah sure why not.” Ann said in response, giving Ruby’s punished ass cheeks a slap before pulling her cock out, earning a slight moan from the scythe-wielder as she got up from the floor. “Enjoy your comic book nerd, I’m need to get some fucking ice.” In hindsight working up a sweat when the weather was already scorching hot wasn’t exactly the best idea, but any opportunity to fuck the scythe-wielder like a dog in heat was something Ann was never going to pass up.  
“Thanks Ann, I almost done with this issue so when you come back the T.V. should be available again.” Ruby said as Ann walked towards their kitchen. She finally had the alone time she had wanted when she first opened up her comic book, eager to see how this issue ends Ruby wasted no time in snapping her head back towards the book below her and with a wide smile pick back up where she had left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
